


A Fleas Valentine

by KimmyCupcakes69



Category: Durarara!!, izaya orihara - Fandom, shizaya - Fandom, shizuo Heiwajima - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmyCupcakes69/pseuds/KimmyCupcakes69
Summary: Shizaya one-shotHighschool!Izaya overhears Highschool!Shizuo talking with Shinra about a crush he has on another student. What happens when he finds out Shizuo's crush is him and Izaya completely ruins everything?





	A Fleas Valentine

It was a beautiful Monday morning at Raira Academy High School. It was just two days before Valentines Day and all the girls were getting ready to confess their feelings to all their ideal boys. Izaya Orihara hated it. He thought the idea of founding over another person was irrational, a waste of time, and utterly stupid. Love was a weak emotion. But is that how he really felt? If so, why did he always seem to have one person on his mind? He shook off the thoughts that flooded his head. 'How pathetic', he thought. 

Izaya was so sick of today. All these girls coming up to him and asking him his favorite chocolates or what his favorite color was. They were so stupid. Izaya picked up his bag and began walking down the hall, making his way to the lunchroom. Something caught his attention though. He heard a voice that was all too familiar to him. "I just don't know, Shinra. How do I tell them how I feel?" Was that Shizuo Heiwajima admitting to having feelings for someone? How could a monster like him feel something as pathetic as Love? "You never know, Shizuo. They might like you back! You shouldn't hold back." Shinra's overly happy voice rang in Izaya's ears. Did Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest boy in this school, have a crush? Izaya had to hold in his laughter. This was too much! 

He heard Shizuo say goodbye to Shinra and Izaya had to make a quick escape. He ducked into a nearby classroom. He watched through the door's glass window as Shizuo walked by. Who could Shizu-chan even have a crush on? What was so special about them? Wait. Why did he care who Shizuo likes? Izaya felt a slight pinch in his chest. What was this ridiculous feeling? "Oh hi Izaya!" Izaya nearly jumped out of his skin. "Shinra? What are you doing here? Where did you come from?" Izaya asked in a panic. Had he seen him watching Shizuo and him talk? Shinra laughed, "this is my next class. I was trying to put my books in here. Why are you here?" Izaya couldn't think of a response quick enough. "Did you hear Shizuo and I?" "Of course not! What is this, twenty questions? I have to go." Izaya said, face slightly flushed. Without another word, he was gone.

The school day had finally ended. The day dragged on and on. Izaya was more than overjoyed for it to be over. He couldn't stop thinking about who Shizuo could like. Maybe it's that really pretty girl in the baking club. Or maybe that girl that's on the volleyball team?

Izaya wasn't paying attention to where he was going and suddenly fell backwards hard. "Ow! Watch where you're going, imbecile." Izaya scoffed rudely. Big mistake. He heard a growl and instantly knew who it was. "Izaya! Get lost, jerk!" Izaya playfully looked hurt. "Me? The jerk? You're the one who was in my way. You should apologize, Shizu-chan~" Shizuo's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Just get out of here, flea. I don't have time for you." Izaya noticed the sudden change in Shizuo's expression. "Aw, what's wrong Shizu-chan? Having a crush has made you weak?" Izaya finished his sentence before he could stop himself. Shizuo tensed up. There was definitely rage behind those eyes. "What did you just say to me, flea!?" Shizuo grabbed a fistful of Izaya's shirt and pinned him to the ground. Izaya smirked, feeling slightly claustrophobic with how close him and Shizuo were. "Oh? Did you not here me? Is your head to filled with love? How pathetic. An emotion like that is completely useless. You're so pathetic for feeling something so vulgar." Izaya was letting his anger get the best of him. He couldn't understand why he was saying these things. Why did he care how Shizuo felt towards someone else? Why did he care how Shizuo felt at all? 

"Shut up, flea. You know nothing about how I feel." Shizuo growled. Izaya laughed. How pathetic was Shizuo for feeling this way. "Letting yourself love is just a trick. You're a monster. You shouldn't feel such a thing. You're only setting yourself up for failure. No one could love a monster like you." Izaya's words hit Shizuo hard. "Yeah. I see that now. You've proven that. I shouldn't have wasted these feelings on you!" Shizuo yelled, letting go of Izaya's shirt and storming away. Whoa whoa wait. Izaya's head was spinning. 'Me!?' He thought. 'Shizu-chan likes me!?'

As soon as Izaya got home, he had locked himself in his bedroom. Had he heard Shizuo correctly? He couldn't have. Shizuo liked him? Izaya Orihara? Why did this make Izaya feel so terrible yet so happy? Izaya ruined any chance he had with Shizuo after today. "You idiot!" Izaya yelled, smacking himself in the face. Suddenly, Izaya got an idea. He took his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed his only friends phone number. "Hey Shinra, I need your help with something."

It was officially Valentines Day and everyone at school was exchanging gifts. But not Shizuo Heiwajima. He sat in class reading a book. Yes a few girls had given him chocolates and such, but it wasn't what he wanted. And he hated himself for what he wanted and who he wanted it from. Izaya made it clear that there was no mutual feelings there. That broke Shizuo's heart. Yet he had no choice but to accept it. 

A sudden knock on the classroom door took Shizuo out of his thoughts. He heard a bunch of girls gasp and start giggling, so out of curiosity Shizuo looked up to see what had happened. To his surprise, Izaya was standing in the doorway of the classroom holding a tray of homemade chocolates, heart shaped balloons tied to his hand, and a dark flush on his face. Shizuo looked away quickly, assuming Izaya was there to give some girl these wonderful treats. Although that wasn't the case when Izaya approached Shizuo's desk. "Hey.. uh, Shizu-chan. Happy Valentines Day. Will you be my Valentine?" Izaya said, handing over the tray of chocolates. His face tuned a deeper red. He looked as if he could pass out at any second. Shizuo on the other hand was not having it. "What is this, flea? What are you trying to pull?" Izaya shook his head, "nothing! I made these for you. I'm...sorry. About the other day. I overheard your conversation with Shinra about your crush. I was..ugh, jealous? I didn't know you felt the same way for me as I do for you. So I made you these. Will you be my valentine?" Shizuo couldn't help but smile. "You're a real idiot, you know that?" Shizuo said, laughing. Izaya just smiled. "I'd like to be your idiot." 

All the girls in the class squealed, including Shinra. Shizuo couldn't help the blush that flashed on his face. "I'd like that very much." Izaya leaned down and kissed Shizuo on the cheek. Shizuo leaned near Izaya's ear and whispered, "Meet me after school. I want to make this a great Valentines Day" as if Izaya couldn't get any redder, he nodded his head and took his seat in class.

 

It was finally after school, Izaya met up with Shizuo and they picked to go to Shizuo's house because his parents wouldn't be home, and his brother would be out with all the girls he got chocolates from. So it was a perfect opportunity to have some alone time with Izaya.

Shizuo unlocked his front door and invited Izaya inside. Izaya walked in, taking in how big Shizuo's house was. "You have a lovely house." Izaya said. Shizuo smiled. "Thanks. Come on, let's go to my room. I've got homework to do." Izaya frowned. He didn't expect to do homework while here. It's Valentines Day! Izaya slowly trotted up Shizuo's stairs up to his room. As soon as he walked in, Shizuo pinned Izaya to the wall. Izaya's face flushed. "I thought you said you had homework to do." Shizuo smirked. "I do. My homework is you." Before Izaya could respond, Shizuo smashed his lips onto Izaya's. Izaya kissed back hard, wanting to tangle his hands in Shizuo's blond locks, but Izaya's movements were restricted as Shizuo held his wrists tightly against the wall. Izaya let out a small moan into the kiss, pulling at his arms to be freed. Shizuo let go of Izaya's arms, only to wrap them around Izaya's waistband of his school pants. His fingers fiddled with the belt Izaya wore, undoing it in one swift movement and throwing it to the floor. Izaya unbuttoned Shizuo's shirt, sliding it off of his long pale body. Izaya stripped himself of his own shirt, giving his hips a slight shake to make his pants fall from his waist. 

Soon both boys were completely naked, making out on Shizuo's bed. "Shizu-chan..." Izaya moaned as Shizuo kissed down his jawline, to his collarbone, and then to his stomach. Shizuo wrapped his hand around Izaya's bare cock, enjoying the soft gasp that escaped Izaya's swollen lips. Shizuo began to pump Izaya's cock in his hand, watching as the smaller boy's face constricted from embarrassment to full blown pleasure. Shizuo pumped Izaya's cock a few more times, eventually putting the tip of his cock in his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down. "Fuck..Sssshizu-Chan~ ffasterr" Shizuo licked Izaya's cock as he lifted his mouth to the top of it.

"Flip over. Ass up." Shizuo demanded. Izaya blushed. "Oh Shizu-Chan, so demanding~" Shizuo blushes slightly, looking away. "Just do what I said." Izaya bit his bottom lip, feeling nervous. "Hey, Shizu-chan.. this is my first time." Shizuo looked at the blushing boy in front of him. "It's my first time too. It'll be alright. I'll go gentle." Shizuo leaned forward and planted a soft kiss onto Izaya's pink lips. Izaya smiled, flipping over and arching his back. With no lube, Shizuo did the next best thing he could think of. Shizuo placed his mouth on Izaya's soft hole. Izaya moaned loudly as Shizuo started licking his tight hole. "Sssshizu-chaaann~" Izaya moaned softly, gripping hard onto the pillows. The pleasure was starting to take control of his body. Shizuo wasn't even inside of him yet and he already felt like exploding.

It didn't take too long for Shizuo to get Izaya prepped enough for him to penetrate him. "You ready?" Shizuo asked Izaya, positioning himself behind Izaya. The smaller boy nodded. "It's gonna be okay. Let me know if it hurts, okay Izaya?" Izaya's stomach did flips at the sound of his name dripping off of the taller man's sweet lips. It was like honey. So sweet. Izaya really was far too into this other boy. Soon, Izaya was cut from his inner thoughts as he felt the tip of Shizuo's cock penetrate him. He winced at the sudden pain that shot through him. "You okay?" Shizuo asked, a bit of panic in his voice. "I'm okay. Go deeper." Izaya said softly, blushing hard. Shizuo obeyed, sliding his cock in deeper. He waited a few seconds for Izaya to adjust to his size before he started moving. He moved slow at first, pumping in and out softly. "Fuck.. Izaya, you're so tight." Izaya's cock couldn't help but twitch to life. Everything in this moment was making him hard.

Eventually Shizuo started up a faster pace, both boys breathing heavily as Shizuo bucked his hips into Izaya's entrance several times. "Fuck Shizuo.. ggo fasterr" and like a dog, Shizuo obeyed his command. Pumping in and out faster, making both boys moan louder. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hips, and moved them so Shizuo was sitting on the back of his heels as Izaya bounced up and down on Shizuo's cock. Izaya was enjoying every second of this, he thought it couldn't get any better. That was until Shizuo wrapped his hand around Izaya's shaft and began to work it in his hand. Playing with the head of his cock with his index finger and thumb. "Oh gosh Shizuo... yyessss." Shizuo smirked, "you like that dirty boy? Like me playing with your cock?" Izaya blushed hard at the sudden confidence Shizuo had. "Yess Daddy. Fuck. Fuck me faster, daddy." Shizuo let go of Izaya's throbbing cock and grabbed onto his hips, pulling Izaya up and down onto his cock, penetrating his tight hole much faster and harder. "Yesss. Fuck. Shizuo. I'm gonna...fuck..cummm" Shizuo huffed out a chuckle. "I'm gonna cum too baby." Izaya grabbed his cock and began pumping it fast and Shizuo struck into Izaya fast. Both boys moaning and panting hard. It didn't take long for both men to climax together, moaning one another's names as they reached they breaking point.

Izaya got off of Shizuo and flopped onto his stomach on the bed, as Shizuo plopped down next to him. "You...go...get the..towel." Izaya breathed out. Shizuo smiled at how cute Izaya was. He got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. He came back with a towel for Izaya. He couldn't believe that just the other day he was basically ripping out Shizuo's heart by being so cruel to him. Yet here he was now. He felt like such a bad person for it.

Shizuo noticed the sad look on Izaya's face and figured maybe he had started to regret what they just did. "Hey. Izaya, I hope you aren't sad about what we just did. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force anything-" "no it's not that. I'm happy with what we just did. It's just. I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to be so cruel. I've really liked you. I couldn't handle you liking someone that wasn't me." Shizuo smiled at how cute Izaya was being. "It's okay. I forgive you." Shizuo ruffled Izaya's black locks. "You do?" Izaya asked, swatting Shizuo's hand away from his hair. "Of course I do. That's what Boyfriends do." Shizuo smiled. Izaya's face heated up fast. "Bbboyfriend?" He asked shyly. Shizuo just rolled his eyes. "Yes. Boyfriend. That is, if you're willing to be my boyfriend." Shizuo gave a shy smile. Izaya nodded quickly. "Of course! Er, I mean, yeah sure Shizu-chan. If that makes you happy." Shizuo thought he would die with how cute Izaya was being. "You're cute. Happy Valentines Day, Izaya." "Happy Valentines Day, Shizuo."


End file.
